


Begin Again

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage, One Night Stands, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JJ believes she's alone and trapped in her marriage. She doesn't remember what she said last night but someone else does.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Pain shot through her head the moment she had opened her eyes and the sun had shined through the window, undeniably making her headache worse. Instead, JJ focused her vision on the ceiling.

JJ needed to get out of there. A panic attack had set in the moment she realized she wasn't at her own house, and she noticed the fact she was naked buried underneath teal blue covers.

She had shot up out of bed and clumsy stood up. She had looked around the room; dark grey walls surrounded her with clean white covering the corners. Two dark book shelves had stood close together on the wall sided with the door. JJ had paid no mind to anything else once she saw the dresser in front of the window.

The picture of the team had stood up properly in an oak picture frame. JJ knew where she was the moment she saw it. She looked onto the floor as she felt the soft squishy tan carpet against her feet. She made sight of her clothes that seemed to be folded nicely together, on a dresser which was sat underneath a flat screen TV.

A thousand thoughts ran through JJ's mind as she put on her clothes as quickly as possible. Although that seemed to make her headache worse if that was even possible. She had heard a noise, and had decided quickly on instinct to jump out the window out onto the railing. Ducking completely from sight. Waiting it out for awhile. She had completed hated confrontation. Hence to one of the many reasons why her and Will had fought so much.

Shoeless and a bit damp, as it was raining last night, JJ had climbed down the fire escape and onto dry concrete sidewalk. She sighed and pulled her hoodie out as an attempt to fix it. Struggling with the zipper as she began walking. People who saw her gave her weird looks in the street. They probably thought she was homeless; with no shoes and messy hair.

JJ wasn't sure where she was heading. She looked down the familiar road and she was instantly reminded of someone who happened to live near by.

JJ had let out a sigh before she began to raise her fist to knock on the redish brownish wooden door. A few seconds passed and a heavily 8 month pregnant Emily had opened the door slowly but widely. She was wearing what seemed to be wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. She had brought her index finger to signal her to be quiet.

Emily whispered as she shut the door behind her, "Jack is in bed with the flu. I finally got him to sleep."

JJ's eyes wandered up towards the clock in the living room. The clock reading _**12:05pm**_ seemed to ring out at her. She seemed to have arrived for lunch.

"Can we talk in the sunroom?" JJ whispered to her. Emily had nodded in agreement.

"Wait, did you want something to drink?" Emily froze.

"Some water should be fine." JJ answered. She had helped to carry Emily's tea.

"I didn't even know you drank tea." JJ mentioned. She shook her head.

"I don't. Aaron's mother keeps making me drink it cause she claims it's 'good for the baby'. Whatever that means." Emily grumbled. JJ had held back a laugh.

"Anyways I don't believe you're here for me to talk about my annoying mother in law." JJ stilled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you showed up with no shoes and messy hair at my house, I could only assume." JJ sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde messy hair subconsciously.

"I woke up about a half hour ago," Emily waited for her to continue, bringing her cup of tea up to her lips to take a sip. "This is going to sound bad."

"No," Emily shook her head, setting down her cup. "Judge free zone, remember?" Emily offered a smile which JJ gladly returned.

"You stole that from Garcia." JJ smile didn't fade.

"Tell me!" Emily playfully pushed JJ's shoulder. JJ had let out a little laugh in response.

"Right so, I had a one night stand last night and just kinda jumped out the window after I woke up?" JJ paused waiting for a response. Emily stared at her with a blank expression; waiting for JJ to say 'just kidding!' but when JJ stayed silent, Emily's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Was all she asked. JJ shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I know, it's complicated-" JJ started to say.

"JJ, you're married to Will! What do you mean you had a one night stand?" Emily asked once again, still in shock.

She had always thought their marriage was healthy and strong and, well, inspiring actually. Emily always thought she wasn't one to get married or have kids, but yet here she is; married, a step mom, and a mom-to-be. JJ's marriage is actually the one thing she found confidence in. Before deciding to jump on in and say 'yes' to Aaron's proposal.

"Listen, like I said, it's complicated. I know it sounds bad, and it probably is, I just. I just don't know what to do." She admitted to herself.

There was something about JJ's and Will's relationship altogether, that no one knew about. It was only time before JJ broke completely. Instead of going home to her awaiting husband, she went to someone she trusted.

She didn't want to say it out loud. But she was scared. She was scared to go to the place she wouldn't dare call home. She was scared of what he might do or say or make her think. It wasn't good and only she knew it. She feels bad for cheating, yeah. But she couldn't ever tell him that. JJ could only shiver at the words she imagined he'd call her.

She felt alone. Although she might not remember clearly of all of what happened last night, but someone else did.

"JJ?" A voice made her jump. Emily and JJ both looked towards the owner of the voice; the man who just entered the room.

"Aaron!" JJ almost yelled, jumping out of her seat completely.

"You're home early." Emily mentioned, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I did most of the paperwork last night actually." Aaron commented back.

"Aaron do you mind driving me home?" She asked. Aaron nodded.

"I don't see why not, go on ahead, I'll meet you in the car." JJ smiled as a response before turning her attention to Emily once again.

"I'll talk to you more about this later, okay?" Emily nodded, and with that, JJ had left her way out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Verbal and Physical abuse!! Please be cautious while reading!!

Aaron and JJ sat in a comfortable silence driving home. JJ sat leaning against the car door, staring out the car window. She doesn't want to go home. When arriving home, it took a moment for JJ to get out of the car. Aaron walked closely behind her. JJ had tried to open the door but sighed when she found it locked. Aaron had knocked three times. Silence followed for a few seconds before they had heard movement and finally the door had opened. 

"JJ!" Will exclaimed, looking actually worried. He scooped her up into a hug. JJ didn't return the favor.

"I was so worried about you!" He said, he made eye contact with Aaron and smiled. 

"Thank you for bringing her home, Aaron." Aaron smiled back. 

"It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe." He explained. Will nodded in response.

"I'll see you later, JJ." Aaron said to her before leaving. Will watched him go to his car before shutting the door rather loudly. He had suddenly pushed JJ out of his arms and into the hall; opposite the front door.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He shouted at her. JJ had already had her arms up in defense, covering her face. He had inched closer and closer.

"Were you sleeping with him?" He asked. JJ stayed silent.

"Answer me!" He demanded. JJ looked at him in shock. 

"What!? No!" JJ immediately replied. She was shocked to see her own husband accuse her of sleeping with another married man. Well, she hoped she was referring to Aaron.

"Emily was home all night! I slept in their guest room!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, so a threesome? You are a whore! Sleeping with a married couple!" He screamed. JJ had started to cry. He pushed her again.

"Oh yeah, cry. You want pity. You want pity when you're the one who cheated on me!" He accuses her over and over, and she prepares herself for a hit. But it never comes. She looks up slowly at him. And then she hears it. Her phone was ringing. It was in her pocket, ringing. He stepped back and glared at her. 

"See who it is." He told her. She slowly reached a hand down to grab ahold of her phone from her back pocket. She brought it up to sight. Just as she suspected; 'Spence' spelled out in big letter as if it were inviting her in to answer. She looked back at Will who was awaiting an answer.

"It's Spencer." He apparently didn't like that as he slapped her phone out of her hands and it dropped onto the floor. By then, the phone already stopped ringing. Regret suddenly filled her and before she has the chance to bring her arms up he slapped her across the face. JJ flinch physically and internally, letting out a gasp at the sudden impact. Although she blamed herself for not predicting it sooner. 

"Whore." He mumbled under his breath before walking away altogether. JJ held her check where she was hit. It had stung and she just KNEW it was going to leave a mark. JJ forced herself not to cry as she quickly ran upstairs and had locked herself in the bathroom. She went there because that's where the first aid kit was held. 

She looked at herself in the mirror where a big red mark was planted on her face. It didn't look like anything from the first aid kit would help. So she managed with a cooled washcloth, pressed against her cheek. She knew that if it were going to leave a mark she was going to have to get her makeup bag out. 

JJ had let out a large sigh and sat herself down on the toilet seat. She had just remembered something; She had work tomorrow. 

\---

Knowing this; she had eventually gone downstairs. She had looked out the window to see that Will had left the house altogether as seeing his car was gone. She found her phone on the floor. Her screen undoubtfully cracked but still somewhat functional. She had called Spencer back. 

"Hello." Spencer didn't seem to state it in a question. 

"Hi." She replied back. 

"JJ, I think we need to talk." He suggested. JJ sighed.

"I'm sorry Spence. Whatever happened last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have come over." Silence followed; it wasn't the good kind. The awkward silence was unbearable to JJ. Especially with someone she's known for so long and cared about so deeply. 

"JJ. I don't think you understand. It's somethin-"

"Spence, I'm sorry, but I have to go." She replied quickly. She had hung up. She knew it was rude of her to interrupt him like that but she also knew if Will came home and saw her on the phone with someone he would automatically be 'jealous' and take it out on her. It wasn't right or fair to any of her friends, but she was tired. 

Will hadn't seemed to be this abusive before they had gotten married. He was usually jealous sometimes, but becoming physical and very verbal towards her was apparently a marriage package deal. Which if JJ thought about it long enough she would've never married him in the first place. She would've left a long time ago if she were given the chance. But now, JJ felt trapped. She would be humiliated if anyone had to find out about what went on behind closed doors. She knew for a fact that her friends would try to convince her to take legal action against Will; which wouldn't look good as an FBI agent. 

What would her mom say? Her mother expected her to be their star child. Even after her sister had passed. Which she resented both of her parents for. It felt like anytime something good happens; something bad has to happen.

She wins her first-ever soccer game? Her parents announce they're getting a divorce. She gets accepted onto a scholarship, her junior year? Her sister commits suicide. She gets a beautiful wedding and was hopelessly in love with her husband? Her husband turns out to be someone completely different.

So, JJ had still felt trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and criticism are appreciated !!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and criticism is appreciated!!!!


End file.
